The Quest of Ten
by Lucy Mia Smith
Summary: I first heard of the Mogadorian's when I was 5 years old, I thought I was a normal little girl. I was very wrong. I am one of my planets last hope, me and the other Gurad. Together we can take back Lorien. Together as a team. We will kill the Mogadorian's and we would win. Losing is not an opinion. I am Number Ten.
1. Chapter 1 Ella pov

**Hello, I am Lucy Smith and this is my first Lorien Legauies fanfiction staring Ella/ten and Crayton her cepan.**

**Ella pov **

' Papa' I ask him, as he leans over the computer looking for news that involves my race and the other Guard members out there. 'Yes Hayley' he says still facing the computer typing frantically.

'Can you tell me a story about Lorien'

'Sure sweetheart' he says standing up and siting on the couch next to me, he wraps an strong arm around me pulling me into his chest. I lean in and let him wrap me up tightly in his arms. 'So what do you want to know Hayley' he says.

'I want to know about what makes me, me my race. My family. The other guard members' I reply.

' Ok where to start well when you were born in the hospital on Lorien. The day the of Mogadorian's invasion. I was at your house cleaning. When the first booms fell you were brought home, your farther said to me go to the air feild and get the hell out of Lorien. Your farther gave you to me, and we made it to the air field and off Lorien. Your mother was fighting to the end, you see her legacies are much more powerful than most. She could fly, and she had this leaguay which allows her to create fireworks in the sky. I remember one year it was Pittacus Lores speech day. Your mother did the end of the show lighting up the sky with bright colours, and shooting stars. It was like magic, I just started working for you family at the point. I did not really get to know your farther very well, he was what was called a snoob he spent his time building this space ship, and getting richer by the minute. Umm your other family I did not know about, you see your farther was very up tight about this subject when I got to talk to him. It was like this on big secret, but your mother did mention that your granfarther was very powerful and he was the tenth elder. But that is all I remember, about the conversation. You see everome looked up to your family, because one of the family members is an elder, or what used to be'

'Wow so my family is like one of the leaders of Lorien, or what used to be' I say.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Craytons computer flash and buzz, Papa looks over to. We both get up and walk over to the computer.

My breath catchers in my mouth as I see what is on the screen.

Papa looks at me a worried look on his face.

I can tell that we are thinking the same thing.

Oh crap.

There on the screen are words that only we would know, my kind, and the Mogadorian's.

"Nine now eight, are the rest still out there"

The blog post is writen by the name two.

Another buzz and there on the screen is another post.

" We are here".

Another buzz this time the blog page goes black. The posts has been deleted.

' Oh shi- ' begin to say but I am cut of by a burning sensation, I know to well. I fall to the ground clutching my ankle, screaming in pain.

Crayton runs to the sink filling a pot of water, he bends down next to be grabbing a cloth and dunking it in the water. He pushers the cloth to my ankle, as I start to cry with the pain.

Crayton goes in to full cepan mode grabing the first aid kit from the comer of our little shack. He gets out an ice pack from the freezer and places it on my ankle, he then grabs an cloth and ties it around the ankle.

He slides his arms under me picking me up and carrying me to the couch. He sets me down carefully and checks the ice pack, which as all ready melted. He stands up and starts to throw stuff in to bags, he packs up the computer and stuffs it into its bag, and walkes out of the shack. I hear the car door open and the shut, he walks back in and slides his arms under me agian carrying me to the car. He sets me down the the front seat and shuts the door.

He hops into the drivers seat and starts the car, and start to drive down the road. I rest my head on the window breathing out. This create a little steam, I reach up and do a smile face on the window. Crayton smiles at me, he start to tell me that we are going to Paradise Ohio, he tells me that he has 'some other there that he wants to see. I reach out and turn up the radio, leaning back in the seat. As crayton drives in to the unknown.

The night is falling, Crayton turns on the lights and dives in to the night. I fall asleep, with the gentle rocking of the car.

...

When i wake, I wake in a bed in to hotel. Crayton is still asleep beside me, I decide to get up and start making beakfast. I make pancakes, and dump a whole lot of maple syurp on them, I sit on the edge of the chair eating the pancakes on my lap. By the time I am done crayton gets up, his hair messy. Dark bags line his eyes, he smiles at me.

'How are you sweetie' he says amd walks over and kisses me on the forhead.

'I am fine' I replie 'pancakes are in the microwave' I add.

' yum thanks swetie' he says walking over pushing some buttons on the microwave, it start to heat up, Crayton walks over to the fridge and gets out the maple syrup. He holds it up and looks underneath it for a hole beacuse it is all used up.

' did you use all of this' he say smiling lopsided.

'No' I say hiding the maple syrup on my plate.

Crayton eats the pancakes with out the maple syrup, I don't know about the looks he is shooting me as he eats. There is no maple syrup on the pancakes, I feel guilty.

...

it is little after morning when we pack up and go to Paradise, after Crayton looks at the Internet for a while to find news of where the other guard might be but he finds nothing which makes him happy.

We are driving agian to Paradice, Crayton start to tell me about the Legacies I should start to get soon. I am only 10 years old but all ready I can take down Crayton when we train, he normaly ends up with a few more cuts and scraps after we finish training.

it is little after 12:00 when we reach Paradice, it is a small town. There are more cows then people. I spot a girl out running, her blonde hair ripping in the breeze as she sprints down the road. She turns down a driveway I watch her intill I can't see her anymore.

I turn back to Crayton and say

'so what are we even doing here'


	2. Chapter 2 Crayton pov

**Hello again it is Lucy Smith here again!. **

**And I am back with another chapter! (so yay), first of I want to thank Annabelledash for reviwing the first chapter of the quest of ten. So thank you very much!.**

**So I better get on with the chapter now...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crayton<span> **

We reach as house, it is a warm family house with two storeys and a deck that runs out around the front of the house. the house it self is weather board, its rustic paint job sticks out, I note the bits of paint on the drive way.

Ella steers up at me again, in her 7 year old girl form. She changed in the car, to avoid being noticed. We hide from the mogadorians as mush as the next Guard. We had a few close calls, I remember the day the Mogs nearly got us.

We were living in Texas at the time, We we training at the time. And some one must of saw Ella running at her speed. The caught Ella on camera and uploaded it to the internet to a sight called 'The Walk Among Us'. Preety soon the mogs turned up, it left us alone, coved by a thick layer of ash. I realised that the mogadorians watch the internet as much as I do. But the only diffence is the Mogs go out and try to kill them. The hunters are only one step behind us always.

'Papa' a voise says I don't think mush of it. 'Earth to Papa' the voise says again this time raseing its voise. ' Crayon' the voise shouts I am brought back to reality by a slap on my back. I steer down at Ella, ' Ell that hurt, you don't realise you strength do you' I say rubbing my back.

'Sorry' Ella says, she turns around and points at a car down the side of the house. 'Who is that Papa' she asks tugging at my arm. (In her 7 year old voice). It is a black SUV, with black tinted windows.

' I think it is the realiser agent that gave me the lease on the hou-' I start to say but I am interrupted by a woman's voise, 'hello I am Annie Hart from Paradise Realise office we spoke on the phone'. She says and puts out her hand so I can shake it i do of couse. Ella does the same. ' so let's have a look in side' Annie says strutting of down the drive way. When she is out of air-shot Ella says 'well I guess she likes to talk right'. She gives me a wink, which makes me laugh for half a second, but I soon shut up.

'Ok it is a two storey house with double beds in each room, a four bedroom house. Which I might add has very great beds, they are new of course. Mr Adams can you please sign the rental agreement?' Annie hart says. As soon as we get into the door.

She hands me the papers which I sign, she asks questions to Ella. Which Ella's anwers the truth, well not the truth truth. It is the life story we made up in the car, her Mum died in a car accident and I am looking after Ella.

Annie says she is sorry to hear about this, her phone buzzers she pulls it out and anwers it. 'Sorry it is my daughter I got to pick her up' she says leaving us alone.

'Well she is gone now yay' Ella says growing into her 10 year old girl form right before my eyes, her ability amazes me still. ' yeah' I say turning around to see if she has gone. She has of course. 'Ella she could of saw you' I say to her.

'Sorry it was just very hard for me to keep in that shape I kept on wanting to chance back, it was like my Legauy was fading but it like weaked me a bit' she says sitting on the couch. I take this in for a moment before walking over to her and sitting down next to her saying 'want to get some pizzia or McDonald's?'.

'Hell yeah' she replys, resting her head on my shoulder sighing. I can tell somthings on her mind, 'Ell what's up' I ask her wraping my arms around her pulling her closer to me. 'I think I might just be tied and hungry' she whispers.

'Ok I will go and get it you stay here and get some rest' I say

...

We eat dinner, do the dishes and then sit on the couch in the comer of our little house watching a action movie. It is a goodnight. Ella goes to bed half way though the film, she said goodnight to me, and climbed up stairs.

Now i am on the computer looking up the news to see if any guard or Mogadians have got in the news. I don't find anything which makes me happy, I close down the computer. And walk straight to bed. I stop by Ella's room, she is sound asleep, one hand on the pillow, she looks so peaceful sleeping.

...

'Papa, so what are we doing' Ella asks me as I lead her out side, 'we are training' I say giving her a wink.

'What sort of training' Ella says,

'Well first of we are going to work on your Aeternus' I reply to her.

While standing in front of me, Ella begins to change. Her arms shorten and her shoulders narrow; she loses twenty centimeters of height, and her weight drops significantly.

'Like that Papa' Ella says (in her seven year old voice)

'Ok now run around the yard now' I say.

Ella takes of sprinting around the yard, but as she is half way around the loop her shape changes, she turns in to an 10 year old girl form. Ella crumbles to the ground as if some one is containing her.

'Ella are you ok' I say when I reach her. She is on the ground coved in mud and bruises.

'I am fine, it was like all the power was drained out from me' she wispers. I take this in. I decide that this is traning for a day, I'll just let Ella rest for the morning and maybe we could do some in the afternoon.

'Come on Ell lets go inside' I say reaching down a hand, she takes it and I pull her to her feet she is a bit wobbly at first, I put my arm around her. and lead her inside. I set her on the couch, and take of her shoes.

'You look thirsty I'll grab a drink from the kitchen' I say. And bring her a drink of water.

She drinks it all in on go, I don't know what but I fell somthing is going to happen. I don't know what. 'Thanks' Ella says handing me the glass. ' do you want another one' I say, rubbing Ella's hand warming it up.

She nods and I grab her another one, which she drinks it all up.

_This_ _could go on for a long_ _time_, i think as leave the room for another glass of water.

...

i wake ake to the sound of screaming, I run to Ella's room, she is in there. Tears run down her face.

Ella what happend? What's wrong? I ask sitting down on the bed next to her rubbing her back.

Ella just crys, I turn around and lie on the bed next to her, ella in my arms (still crying).

' They were here hunting us the other guard was fighting on their side' Ella wispers into my chest.

'What do you mean Ella are these like visions or nightmares' I ask her gently. Taking in the infomation about the Gurad fightimg on the Mog side.

'There was just other guy there he was taller then the other Mogs, mush taller. HE wore thsee pendants. He was about to kill me, he callad me my granddauter'

'is he a Mog'

' No he was not like them, more like what we look like, he had a scar down his neck, but when he smiled at me and touched my arm. He had those teeth of the Mogs, but I swear he was not like them at all. It was almost like it was about to happen i don't know what. Also there was this other man there, he had a bead a cut running down his face. He was in this head mask it, was like ahh I can't expian it. But the guy look at me, studied me he mutted I did not get what he said.'

I say nothing, taking it all in. I will know who I have to see in the morning.

The reson why we came to paradise.

To find Malcolm Goode.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes Crayton and Ella is in Paradise, so i included Sarah's Mom in there. Do you think I should add Sarah and Sam? <strong>

**i hope you are still reading my story. **

**And also I am sorry if there are a few typo in here, I am writing on my smart phone while my laptop gets fixed. **

**p.s I am sorry if i can't update for like a week cuz I am going on the holiday. So sorry but if I can get my hands on a computer I will update but for now. **

**Lucy Smith**


End file.
